The Flash (DC Animated Film Universe)
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen, known as the superhero The Flash, is the main protagonist in the animated superhero movie Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. History Barry Allen was a young man raised by his mother Nora, who became an orphan when his mother was murdered at his home on her birthday. Years later, even after becoming the superhero known as the Flash, Barry still mourned for the death of his mother and wished that he could change things so that his mother would still be alive. In the present day of the original timeline, Barry dealt with Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, and the members of his Rogues Gallery as they infiltrated the Flash Museum to cause trouble and for the Reverse Flash to set up bombs that would destroy the Flash along with the Museum. Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, and Cyborg showed up to help destroy the bombs before they detonated and to bring the criminals to justice. After the Reverse Flash and the Rogues Gallery members were apprehended, Barry ran off to do something. The following day, Barry woke up in front of his computer in the police station to find out things have changed, that a superpowered being known as Citizen Cold is on the loose. As Barry tried to run off to deal with it as the Flash, he realized that he neither had his Flash ring on hand nor his superspeed powers, and thus fell down a flight of stairs. He soon found out that his mother Nora was still alive and was waiting for him to take her out for dinner on her birthday. His next revelation was that his wife Iris West was now married to someone else and had a daughter through her husband. Realizing that he must be in a different timeline, Barry went to Gotham City to seek out Bruce Wayne as the Batman. Instead, he encountered Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, who in this new timeline lost his son Bruce to a murderer and his wife Martha to insanity, and thus became the superhero known as Batman. When trying to explain what he was doing in the Batcave, Barry had the Flash ring drop out of his pocket when Thomas pushed Barry around. Barry opened the ring, hoping to prove to Thomas the truth of his claim that he was the Flash and came from a different timeline, and instead got the costume of the Reverse Flash coming out. Though Thomas had difficulty believing Barry, he nonetheless helped in trying to restore Barry's superspeed powers by recreating the same accident with lightning and chemicals that gave him the powers in the first place. Unfortunately, in the first attempt to do so, Barry suffered third-degree burns and had to be treated for them by Thomas, who managed to save Barry before he burned to death. During his recovery, Barry saw memories of events that have happened in the new timeline and realizes that he is beginning to lose the memories of the original timeline. Thomas and Barry attempted again to restore Barry's superspeed powers by recreating the same experiment, and this time was successful as Barry managed to save Thomas from being impaled on top of the fence surrounding Wayne Manor as he fell. With his superspeed powers restored, Barry changed the Reverse Flash costume into a Flash costume and attempted to break the time barrier in the hope of restoring the original timeline, but found out that he couldn't because someone else in that timeline was somehow co-opting the Speed Force that gave Barry his superspeed powers. The Flash discovered through the photos taken by Lois Lane in New Themyscira that the Reverse Flash was in this timeline as well, and so gained the help of Thomas Wayne, Cyborg, and the S.H.A.Z.A.M. kids to infiltrate New Themyscira to stop the war between Aquaman's Atlantean forces and Wonder Woman's Amazonian forces at least long enough to draw out the Reverse Flash. When the Reverse Flash finally showed up, Eobard revealed to Barry that it was Barry, not Eobard, who was responsible for creating the new timeline by going back into time to change one event: to save Barry's mother. In Barry's use of his superspeed powers to break the time barrier, Eobard said, he created a "time boom" which altered other events not even directly related to the murder of Barry's mother to change everything and create this new timeline. As the Reverse Flash continued to pummel Barry into submission, Eobard waited for the destructive wave of Aquaman's quantum energy weapon to destroy everything, telling Barry that as long as he is in the same timeline, Barry wouldn't have enough Speed Force energy to break the time barrier again. But after the Reverse Flash was shot in the head by Thomas Wayne, the elder hero gave Barry a letter to give to his son in the other timeline before dying. Then Barry ran and broke through the time barrier, accosting his earlier self before he tried to save his mother from her murderer. Barry again woke up in front of his computer in the police officer and then realized that everything was changed back to the way it originally was, with some minor changes. After visiting his mother's grave with his wife Iris, Barry went to visit Bruce Wayne to deliver the message Thomas wrote to his son before he ran off. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit' **'Accelerated Healing:' Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. **'Decelerated Aging:' Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. **'Energy Construct Creation:' Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. **'Flight:' Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. **'Increased Perceptions:' Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. **'Infinite Mass Punch:' Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. **'Phasing:' Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. **'Self-Sustenance:' Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. **'Sharing the Force:' Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. **'Speed Force Aura:' People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. **'Speed Force Conduit:' People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. **'Steal Speed:' Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. **'Supercharged Brain Activity:' Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. **'Superhuman Speed:' Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. **'Vortex Creations:' Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Gallery Flash_JLTFP.jpg Justice_League_Flashpoint_Paradox_8_-_Superman.png Justice_League_Flashpoint_Paradox_9_-_Barry_Allen.png Justice_League_Flashpoint_Paradox_10_-_Barry_Allen.png Justice_League_Flashpoint_Paradox_13_-_Barry_Allen.png Zoom_&_Flash_JLFPP_2.png|Barry fights Thawne Zoom_&_Flash_JLFPP_3.png Jl-flashpoint(2013)_2557.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013)_2579.jpg|Barry see Thawne is killed by Batman Trivia *This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the film Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox and is an adaptation of Barry Allen/Flash. The original character was created by Robert Kanigher and Carmine Infantino and first appeared in Showcase #4. *The Flash was voiced by Justin Chambers and as a youth by Grey DeLisle. Category:DC Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Justice League Members Category:Working Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes with Courage